


Recordis

by FlorenciaSmith



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, Past Relationship(s), Second Chances, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenciaSmith/pseuds/FlorenciaSmith
Summary: Tras la repentina muerte del guitarrista de la famosa banda Given, todos sus integrantes se encontraban a la deriva. Al borde de una inminente separación, Haruki trataría de buscar  la forma de intentar seguir adelante aun sin Yuki.E irónicamente encontraría la solución a sus problemas en un peculiar y monstruosamente talentoso guitarrista callejero, cuya vida era un auténtico desastre y no le quedaba nada más que su pasión por la música.¿Acaso dos personas que no sabían cuánto se necesitaban entre sí, lograrían entenderlo al compartir un camino de redención y nuevas oportunidades?Porque recordar no siempre significaba vivir atado al pasado.Ritsuka x Mafuyu.Canon divergente.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Prefacio

Si bien se encuentra en una zona neutral, Mafuyu nota el repentino cambio del ambiente que los rodea, pero no solo se reduce a eso; también puede escucharlo e incluso sentirlo sobre su piel hormigueando expectante, a la espera. Contrario a todo cuanto se pronosticó al inicio, tienen casa llena: el público clama por ellos con potentes gritos entusiastas que se unen convirtiéndose en una sola voz que resuena en un eco ensordecedor, poderoso e inquebrantable. De pronto la adrenalina lo sacude de un modo en que, de alguna manera, creyó que jamás volvería a experimentar de nuevo.

Y se siente aterradoramente vivo. 

Ya todo está listo, se prepararon durante meses con la única intención de dar lo mejor esa noche con tal de ofrecer un gran espectáculo a quienes todavía tienen fe en ellos, en su música, en Given. A pesar de que Mafuyu lideró docenas de conciertos antes, sabe perfecto que este es completamente distinto a todos los demás; marcará el final y el inicio de algo nuevo, de algo que no esperaba ni muchísimo menos estaba buscando, pero que aun así encontró por mero azar y capricho del destino. 

Y las piernas le tiemblan. Aunque no es gracias al nerviosismo, sino a la creciente emoción dentro de su pecho. Quiere cantar. Necesita cantar, ansía expresar aquello que decidió guardar en su resquebrajado interior de una buena vez y por todas para, finalmente, dejarlo ir. Mafuyu se niega a seguir cargando con una culpa que ahora entiende no le corresponde. Resuelto a lograrlo, toma una larga exhalación buscando así centrarse y de pronto alguien sostiene su mano con firmeza conectándolo a tierra; el gesto es suave, gentil y repleto de un cariño implícito que no requiere expresarse a través de las palabras. 

Unos serenos ojos azules le observan detenidamente, tanto que Mafuyu entiende a la perfección lo que intentan expresarle. Y sonríe. Lo hace porque ya no está solo. Al fin comprendió que jamás ha estado solo.

—¿Listo? —Ritsuka pregunta sin soltarlo. 

La determinación de Mafuyu es tan grande que Uenoyama casi puede tocarla. 

—Como nunca antes. 

Con paso firme y voluntad inquebrantable, Given se dirige al escenario. Tienen un concierto que ofrecer y no planean decepcionar a nadie. 

Mientras siguen avanzando juntos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Mafuyu desea cantar desde lo más profundo de su alma y ser libre, a pesar de que el camino para llegar a ese punto no hubiese sido sencillo en absoluto. Porque, tal cual alguien le dijera una vez, el corazón humano era muy similar a las cuerdas de una guitarra; y a partir de entonces, Mafuyu planeaba llevar las suyas al límite. 

Porque una emocionante etapa en su vida recién comenzaba.

Y ya no le temía al invierno. 


	2. Melodía lineal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic abarcará temas delicados como la depresión, la ansiedad, la homofobia y el suicidio. 
> 
> Como ficker, pienso que no son ningún juego y no se debe bromear sobre ello. Con esta historia pretendo darles un enfoque dentro de este fandom más humano, realista y responsable posible. Gracias por darle una oportunidad.

Haruki apoyó el mentón contra sus manos y, conforme contemplaba con gesto ausente a las personas que caminaban sin preocupación afuera de la cafetería que eligió como punto de encuentro, se preguntó cuánto más debería esperar. 

Haber elegido un lugar público para reunirse con Take se trató de una jugada riesgosa; si tomaba en consideración lo que ocurrió en los últimos meses, corría dos veces más probabilidades de ser reconocido no solo por algún fan, sino también por cualquier reportero amarillista ávido de obtener fotografías fuera de contexto. Frustrado, comenzó a verificar su teléfono dándose cuenta que tenía varios mensajes de Akihiko, quien le deseaba suerte con Take y, al mismo tiempo, le pedía volver a casa con cuidado. 

Haruki sonrió. En medio de aquella oscura tormenta cuyo final no parecía vislumbrarse cerca, agradecía que su novio estuviera ahí para brindarle apoyo, pues todo seguía tornándose incierto y no sabía cómo rayos sobrellevar la situación. Nadie podría, en realidad. A veces, cuando mantenían largas conversaciones al respecto durante las madrugadas que ahora compartían juntos, Akihiko insistía en que no debería culparse por lo sucedido…pero a semejantes instancias era difícil no tener remordimientos y lo sabían demasiado bien.

Además, si ellos eran un auténtico desastre no solo a nivel emocional mientras seguían intentando superar la pérdida, ciertamente ninguno podía llegar a imaginarse cómo debería sentirse Mafuyu al respecto. 

Era increíble como las cosas podían cambiar de un segundo a otro, pensó con tristeza. Ya que perdieron a alguien importante, a alguien a quien apreciaban y respetaban por igual: Yuki Yoshida, el risueño, extrovertido y talentoso hombre por quien profesaban un inmenso cariño decidió quitarse la vida un año atrás, dándole paso a un espantoso efecto en cadena cuyos daños colaterales aun ahora seguían creyéndose incapaces de cuantificar. 

Por aquel entonces, luego de recibir la impactante noticia, mantener a Given vivo resultó ser la menor de sus preocupaciones; pensar en cuál sería el destino de la banda que los cuatro construyeron con tanto esfuerzo a lo largo de los años, poco o nada importaba pues, la madre de Yuki y Mafuyu necesitaban su apoyo incondicional para seguir adelante sin derrumbarse en el proceso. 

Mafuyu y Yuki estuvieron juntos desde incluso antes de que Akihiko y Haruki los conocieran; fueron amigos de infancia y acudieron a las mismas escuelas hasta la secundaria, mas esto no les impidió seguir juntos durante sus años de preparatoria. Ambos formalizaron su noviazgo a la par que Yuki comenzó a tocar la guitarra, mientras Mafuyu lo acompañaba vocalmente. Haruki y Akihiko, músicos instrumentales a quienes les hacían faltan dos miembros para finalmente consolidar una banda, los vieron presentarse en una pequeña competencia amateur donde indiscutiblemente arrasaron con el resto de los participantes. 

Por supuesto que las habilidades de Yuki con la guitarra eran asombrosas, pero la voz de Mafuyu se encontraba en otro nivel; tenía un registro, color y tesitura impresionantes. Obviamente Haruki se anticipó a que alguien más tratara de "reclutarlos", y les extendió la invitación para formar parte de "The seasons", nombre con el cual iniciaron dentro del rubro. Sin embargo, Yuki se rehusó a considerar la idea pues alegó no tener ningún tipo de interés en ello, por consiguiente Mafuyu tampoco. Akihiko se río durante semanas porque Haruki se negaba a darse por vencido, pues consideraba que los dos chicos podrían explotar su inmenso potencial con la guía apropiada. 

Así, tras mucho insistir y la aparente intervención de Mafuyu, Yuki aceptó, no sin antes advertirles que si por algún motivo sentía que comenzaba a perder su tiempo lo dejaría al instante. Por fortuna las cosas marcharon bien, ya que los cuatro consiguieron acoplarse no solo dentro del estudio o sobre los escenarios, sino también en el plano personal.

Obviamente no tuvieron nada en charola de plata, pero trabajaron duro y sus creaciones originales comenzaron a abrirse espacio poco a poco entre el público. Si bien todos aportaban artísticamente hablando, Mafuyu y Yuki eran igual que dos piezas de rompecabezas diseñadas para embonar a la perfección, a pesar de sus personalidades tan diferentes ya que mientras Yuki era dominante, extrovertido y muy expresivo, Mafuyu era sumiso, introvertido y callado. A veces Haruki los comparaba con las dos caras de una misma moneda ya que sin una, la otra simplemente no existiría. 

Así pues, conforme seguían adelante con su sueño de debutar a nivel profesional algún día, decidieron cambiarse el nombre a Given. Tras conseguir presentarse en competencias más serias con resultados favorables, se animaron a abrir cuentas en redes sociales donde mostraban su trabajo con fines promocionales, lo cual les permitió captar la atención suficiente para fungir como teloneros en eventos tres veces más concurridos. 

Y la oportunidad de oro llegó cuatro años después. 

Koji Yatake era un productor que trabajaba en una compañía discográfica cuya reputación figuraba entre las mejores del país, quien fue invitado a su presentación en vivo por mera casualidad. En cuanto los escuchó tocar una noche antes de la banda principal, luego del espectáculo decidió acercarse a ellos, les entregó una tarjeta y les pidió comunicarse con él en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad. Haruki lo hizo a manera de prueba, y ninguno pudo creer que realmente aquello estuviera sucediendo. 

Y a partir de ahí sus vidas cambiaron por completo. 

Con el apoyo, el marketing y los contactos adecuados, Given creció como la espuma. De ser una banda local apenas conocida, pasó a convertirse en una de las más populares y cotizadas en Japón en tiempo récord, transformándolos en figuras públicas aclamadas por su audiencia. Fue abrumador. Aun así se trataba del camino que deseaban seguir, ya que se les otorgó el gran privilegio de que su música llegara a miles de personas, de llenar estadios y vivir de ella. 

Podría decirse que todo iba viento en popa. 

Por total infortunio nada era tan perfecto como ingenuamente lo imaginaron. Nadie, ni siquiera Mafuyu, nunca notó que algo andaba mal con Yuki; pese a que a semejantes alturas bien podrían considerarse una familia, él jamás dio señales de lo que realmente le sucedía. Y la culpabilidad por ser tan ciegos los acosaba a diario. Luego de su muerte, quizá la gran mayoría creyó que en el caso de Yuki alcanzar el éxito sería suficiente para sentirse pleno y feliz, pero se equivocaron. Los demonios, fantasmas y monstruos que habitaban la mente humana no conocían estatus sociales ni económicos; tampoco sexo, edad o creencias. Atacaban a todos por igual, consumían lentamente hasta que sus voces e influencia se convertían en algo muchísimo más fuerte e insoportable de sobrellevar. Y había quienes, aunque lo intentaban continuamente, por desgracia no conseguían ganar la batalla. 

Y los de Yuki le guiaron a tomar la dolorosa decisión de cometer suicidio un frío día de invierno. 

El inicio del fatídico desenlace lo marcó una estúpida pelea entre Mafuyu y Yuki. De un instante a otro ambos discutieron acaloradamente dentro del estudio por nimiedades, y pese a tener como regla cardinal jamás mezclar asuntos personales con trabajo, los dos estaban tan enfadados que afectaron los ensayos más de una ocasión. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que los veían actuar así pues Mafuyu, quien en su mayoría tendía a ser pacífico y callado, explotó a tal grado que Akihiko se vio en la necesidad de intervenir. Molesto, Mafuyu prefirió marcharse con tal de enfriar su cabeza y moderar su temperamento. Aunque Akihiko y Haruki se ofrecieron a hacerles compañía por separado, ninguno aceptó con la excusa de que pronto solucionarían las cosas por cuenta propia. 

Yuki era del tipo de persona cuyo orgullo lo cegaba en momentos puntuales: por desgracia ese fue uno de ellos. 

Usualmente el guitarrista evitaba consumir alcohol porque su tolerancia era mínima, inclusive en los eventos a los cuales asistían por obligación trataba de abstenerse, limitándose a una o dos copas como máximo. Aquella vez fue diferente. Según la versión que Mafuyu les dio mucho después, luego de llegar a casa esa noche notó que algo andaba mal, comenzando por el simple hecho de que su novio jamás abandonaría la Gibson que tanto idolatraba en el suelo de la estancia de un modo tan descuidado.

Entonces, tras percatar las latas vacías de cerveza, todas sus alarmas se encendieron. 

Con la guitarra entre sus brazos, Mafuyu comenzó a llamarlo esperando que respondiera en cualquier momento; poco le importaba si estaba ebrio, enfadado o ambas cosas. Solo quería asegurarse que el mal presentimiento dentro de su pecho fuese una simple exageración. Lo que encontró en cambio, terminó marcándolo para siempre: Yuki se suicidó al colocar una soga en una de las ventanas altas de la habitación, justo las que no fueron del gusto de Mafuyu cuando decidieron comprar el departamento. Sumido en las sombras, Yuki no respiraba, su rostro carecía de color y tampoco se movía. 

Presa del pánico y el miedo, Mafuyu soltó la Gibson e intentó ayudarlo, pero a pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos no hubo absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer. Se había ido. 

La muerte de Yuki sacudió al mundo de la música japonesa como un terremoto demoledor. Fue noticia durante semanas en redes sociales, radio y televisión abierta; no se hablaba sobre otra cosa porque los fans también sufrieron por su pérdida. 

Obviamente Akihiko y Haruki hicieron todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos para apoyar a Mafuyu, quien seguía en shock a pesar de que a diferencia de lo que imaginaron, no derramó una sola lágrima ni siquiera durante el funeral. Dándole tiempo además de espacio, encargarse de los medios y mantenerlos alejados de Mafuyu y Saeko fue terriblemente difícil, pues buscaban a como diera lugar obtener una exclusiva aunque aclararon desde el inicio que no sería posible por respeto a la familia. 

Conforme las semanas pasaban sumergidas en dolor e incertidumbre, Take recomendó un año sabático para respetar su duelo y de ese modo pensaran con calma qué querían hacer con Given; por supuesto en más de una oportunidad Haruki y Akihiko lo hablaron largo y tendido. ¿Cómo actuar ahora? ¿Sería lo mejor desintegrar la banda? ¿O continuarían para honrar la memoria Yuki? El solo considerar encontrar un reemplazo les hizo sentir como si estuvieran traicionando a su amigo, motivo por el cual no sabían qué sería lo más sensato. Por un lado tenían a los fans, quienes seguramente no verían con buenos ojos que se hiciera algo así, mientras por el otro estaba Mafuyu, el cual parecía sumergido en un limbo del que ignoraban si lograría salir. Además, hubiese sido muy mezquino preguntarle su opinión al respecto, sobre todo con la muerte de Yuki tan reciente.

Así que decidieron esperar. 

Claro que todos tenían suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente si lo administraban bien, sin embargo, seguían amando la música e iniciaron en ella porque deseaban compartirla con otros. 

Ahora en cambio no sabían qué querían lograr. 

O si acaso valdría la pena intentarlo de nuevo. 


	3. Cadenza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los kudos y por darle oportunidad a esta historia. ❤️

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Haruki bebió un poco de café con la vaga esperanza de encontrar consuelo en un acto tan simple, por desgracia lo único que logró fue sentirse dos veces peor; si analizaba las circunstancias desde un punto de vista profesional, ya tenían suficientes problemas tras quedarse sin guitarrista, y estos aumentaban gracias al hecho de que su vocalista aparentemente también había perdido los deseos de cantar. 

Así que, en resumidas cuentas, estaban doblemente jodidos. 

Desde el aspecto de la composición musical podrían seguir recurriendo a opciones externas con tal de obtener las letras, sin embargo, gran parte del éxito que Given cultivó hasta entonces fue precisamente gracias al talento Yuki como compositor; sus canciones tenían un alcance impresionante. No importaba si las usaban para temas románticos, corazones rotos o superación, el público conectaba y por consiguiente atraía mayor número de seguidores. No obstante, luego de que el año sabático terminara, se dieron cuenta que la situación iba de mal a peor porque su manager y Take les solicitaron acudir a una reunión formal con el presidente de la discográfica. Fue incómodo y terriblemente duro, porque la silla que usualmente Yuki ocuparía estaría vacía. 

Y entonces se volvió dos veces más real que Yuki estaba muerto, que ellos no sabían qué rumbo tomar y que Given pendía de un hilo muy delgado. 

La conversación, por supuesto, tampoco resultó agradable. Cuando hablaron abiertamente sobre cuál sería el destino de la banda, Mafuyu guardó silencio negándose a emitir un solo comentario al respecto. Inclusive a Haruki le dio la horrible impresión de que intentaban volcar todo el peso de la decisión en él, pues al haber sido pareja sentimental de Yuki, su opinión era la de mayor peso. A semejantes alturas, todos sabían perfectamente bien que Mafuyu era el tipo de persona cuya expresión emocional se llevaba a cabo de forma distinta a la los demás; siempre lo entendieron, más nunca antes fueron tan conscientes como en ese instante. 

—No creo entender cuál opción sea la más sensata —comentó sin mirarlos ante la insistencia—. Yuki era...un obstinado sin remedio; independientemente de lo que ocurrió, sabemos que hubiese deseado mantener la banda unida a cualquier precio. 

—¿Significa que estarás dispuesto a continuar? —preguntó Take con tacto—. ¿Te sientes listo para afrontar lo que vendrá? 

—No lo sé bien. Ya pasó un año y sigue siendo confuso —intentó ser honesto—. Las terapias con mi psiquiatra han ayudado, no obstante… 

—Te sientes incapaz de cantar —concluyó frustrado Jun, su manager. 

Mafuyu no respondió a la pregunta. No hizo falta en realidad. E inmediatamente Akihiko y Haruki respaldaron la postura de Mafuyu, asegurándole que respetarían cualquier decisión que tomara al final. A pesar de la solidaridad conjunta, se les hizo ver que Given seguía siendo un producto comercial y, como tal, necesitaba vender si acaso pretendía considerarse rentable en la discográfica. Para ganar tiempo y aligerar la presión, Take prometió que comenzarían a buscar un reemplazo cuanto antes, lo cual por supuesto sonó más sencillo en la teoría: encontrar un guitarrista capaz de llenar el espacio tan grande que Yuki dejó con su muerte sería prácticamente imposible. 

Si bien Jun y Take se encargaron de correr la voz en los medios apropiados con la intención de organizar audiciones cerradas entre candidatos potenciales, Haruki los rechazó a todos poco después. Jun simplemente no comprendía por qué: todos ellos eran talentosos y tenían una técnica impecable, cualquiera los querría en su grupo sin pensarlo dos veces. A pesar de ello, siguió en la misma postura de rotunda negación. Así que, siete postulantes después y ningún resultado positivo, Jun comenzó a insistir en que estaban saboteándose e intentó apelar al buen sentido común de Akihiko. Sin embargo, este alegó que si Haruki decía "no", sus razones tendría y él también votaría del mismo modo sin dudarlo dos veces. 

—Tómalo con calma —Akihiko Le recomendó una noche, tras derrumbarse exhausto sobre la cama luego de haberse pasado gran parte del día en el estudio—. Si sigues así terminarás enfermando. 

—No puedo evitar preocuparme —murmuró—. Todo está mal. Y Mafuyu…Dios, debe odiarnos. 

—Sabes que eso no es verdad —su novio comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a manera de consuelo—. Se siente perdido, incluso más que cualquiera de nosotros. Estaría más preocupado si fuera de otro modo. 

—Quisiera encontrar la solución a este desastre —Haruki dijo con el corazón lleno de tristeza—, pero no se me ocurre nada . Y sigo pensando una y otra vez en qué pudimos hacer distinto para que nuestra realidad fuese otra… 

—Los hubiera no existen, Haru. 

Mierda, por supuesto que lo sabía. Entendía perfectamente que no podía regresar el tiempo sin importar cuánto lo deseara. Y también le quedaba claro que tampoco sería capaz de desaparecer el sufrimiento de Mafuyu de un día a otro; por eso la culpa le atormentaba a diario. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego y estúpido? De haber prestado más atención a los detalles, a cualquier señal, quizá Yuki todavía seguiría con ellos. Haruki tenía demasiados cargos de conciencia porque fue la última persona que lo vio con vida; tras la pelea con Mafuyu trató de ayudarlo, no obstante, en lugar de insistir más en ello le permitió regresar a casa creyendo que estaría bien, que todo volvería a la normalidad pronto. Bajo ningún concepto debió dejarlo solo, su deber como amigo y compañero consistía en acompañarlo cuando claramente lo necesitaba. 

En vez de eso lo dejó ir directo hacia su muerte. 

Con los remordimientos a cuestas, Haruki hundió el rostro entre las almohadas y comenzó a sollozar. 

—Tranquilo, llorar no es malo. Duele y quizá dentro de diez años seguirá haciéndolo, aun así, sin importar cuán aterrador sea debemos aprender a luchar contra nuestros demonios. Aunque en algún momento traten de destruirnos —Akihiko lo abrazó. 

—Es que… 

—No fue culpa tuya ni de nadie que Yuki tomara ese camino, ¿entiendes? —Le interrumpió—. Y hasta que Mafuyu siga negándose a ajustar cuentas consigo mismo, no nos quedará otro remedio más que esperar y ser pacientes —Luego añadió—. Como sus amigos, estaremos ahí para él cuando eso ocurra. 

Sintiéndose incapaz de hablar, Haruki se aferró a su pareja y lloró hasta quedarse dormido entre sus brazos. Quizá resultaba muy egoísta pensarlo, pero al menos ellos se tenían el uno al otro; Mafuyu en cambio luchaba por sobreponerse por cuenta propia. Y eso le rompía el corazón. 

De pronto volvió al mundo real tras darse cuenta que Take se acercaba a la mesa que ocupaba. Parecía cansado y no era para menos. 

—Hey —saludó casual. 

—Llegas tarde —reclamó en un puchero tras sentarse correctamente. 

—Perdón, me retrasaron algunas pendientes —Se disculpó ajustándose las gafas y tomó asiento frente a él. 

Una camarera se acercó con la intención de verificar si Take deseaba beber algo, y no pareció sospechar absolutamente nada sobre quién era Haruki. 

—Gracias por venir. 

—No hay de qué —Luego suspiró—. Si bien nos vimos hace algunos días, no comenzaré preguntándote cómo estás. 

—Soy muy transparente, ¿no es así? —Take guardó silencio un segundo antes de proseguir. 

—Todos nos damos cuenta de que las cosas van mal —dijo refiriéndose a la disquera—. E intuyo que por eso tenías tanta urgencia de verme, ¿cierto?

—Eres mi amigo. 

—Sí, y por eso sé que usualmente acudes a mi cuando vas a tomar una decisión muy importante —Le recordó. 

—Esa ya la tomé —Haruki se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja —. Solo me hace falta entender si es realmente lo correcto.

—¿Quieres mi opinión sincera? ¿O prefieres una verdad disfrazada a medias? —Haruki eligió la primera opción—. Si sigues rechazando candidatos, dudo mucho que llegues a buen puerto —El rubio se llevó ambas manos al rostro denotando así su desesperación. 

—Ninguno me parece el indicado —Take comenzó a reír. 

—Pensé que querías a alguien con la suficiente capacidad para tocar la guitarra — resopló divertido—, no a un novio dispuesto a ir a las puertas del altar contigo —Lo molestó. 

—Muy gracioso… 

En aquel instante la camarera volvió a acercarse con un café americano que colocó frente a Take, e inmediatamente después procedió a retirarse. 

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —quiso saber mientras vertía azúcar dentro de la humeante taza—. ¿Sus referencias son insuficientes? ¿Les falta experiencia? ¿No cumplen con tus exigencias?

—No son Yuki —Haruki concluyó desanimado.

—Por supuesto que no.

Gracias a tantos años de amistad y convivencia mutua, Take tenía la suficiente confianza para expresarse sin rodeos.

—No me estás ayudando...

—Mira, Yuki no solo era un músico sumamente talentoso, sino también un hombre increíble y nos dolió mucho perderlo —Take lo decía en serio—. Pero debes comenzar a entender que el próximo miembro de Given, si es que lo encuentran, será una persona totalmente distinta con habilidades propias y percepciones diferentes en todos los aspectos. Lo que intento hacerte ver es que nadie podrá reemplazar a Yuki, aun así, no significa que alguien más no sea capaz de hacer un buen trabajo en su lugar. 

—Lo sé…

—Entonces no entiendo qué quieres oír —meditó Take circunspecto—. Extraoficialmente, ¿cuál es la opinión de Mafuyu y Akihiko sobre el tema?

—Akihiko piensa igual que yo. Mafuyu, en cambio, prefiere mantenerse al margen —Haruki movió la cabeza en señal de negación evidente—. Y no lo culpo. 

—¿Han cuidado bien de él? Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero. 

Haruki asintió. Después del funeral de Yuki, la madre de Mafuyu prácticamente le suplicó a su hijo recibir tratamiento psicológico con tal de ayudarlo a sobrellevar el duelo, pues le aterraba pensar que intentara hacerse daño por la depresión subsecuente. Mafuyu aceptó, a pesar de ello, sus sesiones eran muy privadas y no compartía nada con los demás acerca del tema. 

—Por ahora no ha faltado a ninguna terapia —Le contó a grandes rasgos.

—Espero que le esté ayudando —murmuró apenado. 

—Yo también. 

—Oye, la verdad no soy quién para decirte qué hacer y en honor a nuestra amistad hablaré claro: regresar a la normalidad será imposible. Sin embargo… 

—¿Sin embargo? —Take suspiró. 

—Considero que es mil veces mejor haberlo dado todo, que darse por vencido a mitad del camino —Haruki se sorprendió, pues eran exactamente las mismas palabras que Akihiko usó días atrás. 

—Gracias —dijo aliviado. 

—No tienes por qué agradecer. Sabes que cuentas con mi apo —Acto seguido levantó su taza fingiendo un brindis. 

Haruki, de mejor humor, lo imitó permitiéndose esbozar una sonrisa repleta de gratitud. 

¿Acaso lograría dar con alguien capaz de acoplarse a ellos? No sabía. Y quedarse sentado sin hacer nada tampoco le ayudaría a sortear aquel complicado obstáculo. 

No podía rendirse.

Pasar un momento agradable en compañía de Take lo permitió analizar todo desde otra perspectiva completamente distinta. Al despedirse, si bien pudo irse en auto o haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de su amigo para llevarlo hasta su departamento, lo cierto fue que prefirió caminar un rato. Hacía frío, pues la ciudad comenzaba a recibir las primeras nevadas características del mes, a pesar de ello le sentó bien aquel lapso de solitaria introspección. Tras una hora de deambular sin rumbo definido, se detuvo frente a unos escaparates preguntándose si debería comprar algunos víveres antes de volver, cuando de pronto se detuvo motivado por la curiosidad ya que desde ahí alcanzó a escuchar el inequívoco sonido de una guitarra eléctrica.

Observando el entorno, notó que muy cerca de ahí se hallaba una zona abierta con una fuente decorativa rodeada por distintos locales comerciales, cuya alta fluctuación de transeúntes la convertían en un excelente punto para cualquier artista callejero. Acercándose, se unió al puñado de personas que se detuvieron a disfrutar la presentación del músico en cuestión, quien sostenía entre sus manos una desgastada telecaster que sin duda alguna vio mejores tiempos en el pasado. Se trataba de un hombre joven, quizá no mayor a veinticinco años, pero su edad poco o nada importaba si tomaba en consideración la manera tan impresionante en que tocaba, impropia de un aficionado cualquiera. 

Sentado sobre un pequeño amplificador, el guitarrista ejecutaba con precisión e impresionante habilidad "Still Loving You" de una banda alemana mundialmente conocida llamada Scorpions. No se trataba de una pieza sencilla ni por asomo, además, Haruki tenía suficiente experiencia en el mundo de la música para reconocer el talento innato cuando lo tenía enfrente. Aunque no solo era eso. De los candidatos que entrevistó esa semana, a pesar de sus recomendaciones y buena reputación, ninguno se acercaba a este chico ni por asomo. Cada acorde, todas las progresiones y el riff no podría considerarlos menos que perfectos. Y había algo más en él, algo que a los otros les faltaba: arrebato, emoción e ímpetu. Interesado, se preguntó por qué demonios alguien así de impresionante tocaría en la calle, tenía el nivel suficiente para formar parte de una banda si quisiera. 

Haruki esbozó una sonrisa ganadora resuelto a quedarse un poco más, también se atrevió a grabar unos cuantos vídeos con su celular asegurándose de captar bien los detalles. Luego no dudó en obsequiarle una generosa "propina" y se prometió volver la noche siguiente. 

Tenía un presentimiento.

Y por primera vez en meses, fue uno bueno. 


	4. Melodía quebrada

Ritsuka Uenoyama era un desastre en todos los aspectos de su vida. 

A poco menos de dos años de pisar el umbral de los treinta, sin importar cuánto se esforzara, no conseguía obtener ningún logro destacable del cual enorgullecerse. No tenía empleo ni un lugar propio donde vivir, por ende su estabilidad económica a últimas fechas podría considerarse precaria; tampoco contaba con el apoyo de su familia y lo único que realmente le quedaba era su vieja guitarra, la cual comenzaba a deteriorarse gracias al uso constante.

En pocas palabras era un perdedor. 

A semejantes instancias, tras pasar por tantos altibajos, comenzó a cuestionarse con mayor seriedad dónde demonios quedaron las metas que prometió cumplir a toda costa cuando apenas era un adolescente; pero después recordaba cuán asquerosa podía llegar a ser la realidad en el mundo, pues este no funcionaba a base de sueños e ideales: se movía impulsado por certezas y dinero. 

Gracias a eso su situación actual le obligaba a apegarse a soluciones prácticas, o al menos hasta que algo mejorara. 

Antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, Ritsuka recordaba que llevaba una vida normal en el estándar típico de cualquier estudiante de preparatoria: tenía amigos, jugaba baloncesto, sacaba buenas notas y amaba tocar la guitarra. Pasaba sus días divididos entre clases, trabajos de medio tiempo y toquines con bandas aleatorias, a quienes brindaba apoyo de vez en cuando si se lo pedían. Aunque en varias oportunidades recibió múltiples invitaciones para unirse a algunas de ellas permanentemente, las rechazaba porque tarde o temprano se generaban conflictos irreconciliables con los miembros, llevándolo a desertar al instante. A pesar de que era autodidacta, poseía una excelente técnica y control en su instrumento a tal grado que, aunado a su personalidad, hería susceptibilidades con gran facilidad. 

Por esa razón prefería hacer las cosas en solitario. Y le era suficiente. 

Si bien todo comenzó a cambiar tras cumplir dieciocho años. En aquel entonces sus padres aún tomaban su afición por la música como un hobby, algo en lo cual invertía tiempo libre por mera diversión; a fin de cuentas, fue su padre quien le regaló la Telecaster en primer lugar, pues ya no le daría ningún uso de provecho iniciándolo en aquel fascinante mundo. Ciertamente, al hallarse próximo a concluir el instituto tuvieron algunas conversaciones incómodas sobre cuál camino seguiría luego de graduarse, y claro que quería ir a la universidad. Sin embargo, no pretendía matricularse en finanzas, derecho, administración o medicina aun cuando se le daban bien las ciencias duras; esa no era su pasión. Ritsuka aspiraba a ingresar en la universidad de bellas artes y música de Tokio, la cual contaba con un campus en Yokohama. A decir verdad, nunca habló abiertamente del tema porque le asustaba que se opusieran a la decisión, y estúpidamente pensó que sería capaz de manejarlo hasta el último minuto. 

Inclusive los profesores del colegio, cuando preguntaban sobre cuáles eran sus aspiraciones, le restaba importancia al decir que no decidía nada concreto aún. 

Pero el tiempo se agotaba. 

Aunado a esto, también comenzó a enfrentar algunos problemas existenciales en cuanto a su sexualidad respectaba. Ritsuka solía ser popular entre las chicas y era blanco de confesiones que no llegaban a ninguna parte, más que emoción, todos aquellos sucesos le provocaban incomodidad y muchísima vergüenza. Además, no llamaba la atención iniciar ningún noviazgo a corto, mediano o largo plazo; y atribuyó tal falta de interés al hecho de que estaba demasiado ocupado con la música y no le quedaba tiempo para otras cosas. No obstante, poco a poco descubrió que se trataban de simples excusas.

Independientemente de su apariencia desinhibida y carácter fuerte, Uenoyama era tímido. El contacto físico sumado a su inexperiencia lo avergonzaba sobremanera, por ende se mostraba esquivo sobre el romance o cualquiera de sus variantes. Sin embargo, eventualmente comprendió que lo suyo, en realidad, no eran las chicas…sino los chicos. Entenderlo fue aterrador, confuso y muy difícil. 

Su descubrimiento inicial vino acompañado de un muchacho que tocaba la batería en una de las tantas bandas que apoyaba; congeniaban bien, era agradable y le gustaba conversar con él sobre estilos musicales. Tenía el cabello castaño, ojos grandes y una sonrisa encantadora. Y la forma en que lo miraba lo hacia sentir de un modo en que las mujeres nunca pudieron. Por consiguiente los dos se trataron durante varias semanas: intercambiaron números y hablaban sobre temas al azar seguido. Además, Ritsuka se quedó con ellos a manera de soporte más de lo acostumbrado y eso trajo consigo consecuencias. 

Consecuencias que le costaron caras.   
Gracias a la constante insistencia de su "nuevo amigo", al fin aceptó tocar con ellos en una guerra de bandas local; a decir verdad le pareció inofensivo y divertido al mismo tiempo. 

¿Qué podría salir mal?

En casa mencionó que participaría en un espectáculo, pero sus padres trabajarían y Yayoi nunca confirmó que asistiría. Así pues, luego del gran espectáculo, la euforia y la adrenalina terminaron nublándole el juicio. No pensó las cosas, simplemente se dejó llevar y cometió un error garrafal. Aun con el sonido de la música en su cabeza, con las inhibiciones que usualmente lo limitaban fuera de control y la ridícula necesidad de contacto físico, prácticamente arrastró al baterista hasta los camerinos donde creyó que encontrarían un poco de privacidad; como todos ya se habían presentado frente al público, se encontraban afuera celebrando o conversando entre sí. Nadie los molestaría durante al menos unos cuantos minutos. Aun ahora los recuerdos de Ritsuka eran confusos en cuanto a ese momento respectaba, pese a ello, la incontrolable sensación de ceder ante un impulso que jamás experimentó antes se quedó grabado en su memoria por siempre. 

Ese fue su primer beso. 

Fue burdo, torpe y un poco extraño tomando en consideración que nunca hizo algo así. Sin embargo, a su compañero poco le interesó, motivándolo a ir todavía más lejos, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de los camerinos que, estúpidamente olvidó cerrar gracias a la urgencia, se abrió de un momento a otro. Ritsuka hubiese podido manejar la situación de haber sido otra persona quien irrumpió en el lugar, mas tratándose de Yayoi, no supo cómo actuar.   
Asustado, avergonzado y en pánico, Ritsuka salió de los camerinos importándole poco los gritos que su hermana profirió en busca de una explicación. Ambos compartían rasgos similares en su personalidad y carácter; eran explosivos, arrebatados e impulsivos. Y justo por esa razón, sin detenerse a mirar a nadie, buscó su guitarra dispuesto a marcharse mientras le rogaba al cielo que todo fuese parte de una horrible pesadilla. Sin embargo, cuando Yayoi le dio alcance en la calle, las cosas empeoraron. 

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —Yayoi lo confrontó importándole poco que su tono de voz comenzara a captar la atención. 

Ritsuka, con su guitarra al hombro, se metió las manos en los bolsillos mortalmente incómodo. 

—Déjame en paz, Yayoi —E inmediatamente trató de evadirla—. No te incumbe. 

—¿No me incumbe? ¡Con un demonio, Ritsu! ¡Te vi besándote con otro chico! —Que Yayoi hablara con tanto desprecio fue similar a recibir un golpe físico en la boca del estómago—. ¿Eres homosexual?

—¡No tengo por qué responder a eso, maldición! —sentenció enfadado consigo mismo y la situación. 

—No, claramente a mi no me debes nada, ¿pero sabes la vergüenza que le provocarás a nuestros padres si se enteran? ¡No es natural y lo sabes perfecto! —dándole la espalda, procedió a marcharse—. ¡Ritsuka! Vuelve aquí ahora mismo. 

Negándose a una confrontación mayor, prefirió huir cuanto antes. Ciertamente no pudo siquiera idear una justificación coherente para aquello que Yayoi descubrió por mero accidente, aun así fue horrible que ella le echara en cara todas esas acusaciones sin pensarlo antes, como si por tener preferencias distintas fuese un maldito fenómeno. Y tuvo miedo. Y todos sus temores se volvieron realidad porque ella les contó todo a sus padres sin darle posibilidad de defenderse. La charla posterior rompió el corazón de Ritsuka en pedazos. Ninguno entendía la razón por la cual se inclinó por aquellas preferencias e intentaron convencerlo de que quizá era una fase pasajera, algo temporal, atribuyéndolo a la curiosidad propia de la adolescencia. 

Fue cuestión de unos cuantos meses para que Ritsuka se hastiara de todo y decidiera marcharse, ya que sus padres crearon una brecha tan grande que le dio la sensación de no ser bienvenido, mientras las discusiones con Yayoi se volvían más recurrentes e insoportables. 

Por ende, tras graduarse de la preparatoria tomó su guitarra, los ahorros con los cuales contaba gracias a sus múltiples trabajos de medio tiempo y se fue sin despedirse ni mirar atrás. Si bien trataron de contactarlo las primeras semanas, se rehusó terminantemente a hablar con ellos. ¿Qué sentido tendría? No estaba dispuesto a soportar más sermones ni a seguir las reglas de nadie nunca Más. Obviamente, vivir por cuenta propia los primeros años fue todo menos sencillo; pagar gastos que incluían comida, hospedaje y servicios le obligaron a buscar otros empleos incluso los fines de semana para generar mayores ingresos. 

En su nueva libertad, también tuvo oportunidad de salir con algunos chicos, aun cuando las relaciones no trascendían en absoluto, pues Ritsuka jamás supo manejarlas apropiadamente. 

Tiempo después finalmente creyó alcanzar estabilidad en su entorno, mas todo volvió a desmoronarse en cuestión de poco. El restaurante donde trabajó durante los últimos tres años como gerente, ya que logró ascender a tal puesto por mérito propio, se fue a la quiebra; si bien le otorgaron una indemnización, solo sirvió para cubrir algunos gastos durante uno o dos meses. Aunque hizo lo posible por encontrar otro empleo antes de terminar con los pocos ahorros que le quedaban, ningún esfuerzo rindió frutos. Por obvias razones su frágil solvencia económica se fue al demonio y pronto no pudo seguir pagando el alquiler, ni los servicios básicos ni nada más. Desesperado, se vio en la obligada necesidad de pedir ayuda a quienes fueron sus mejores amigos en preparatoria: Ueki e Itaya. 

Al acudir a ellos luego de contactarlos vía telefónica, le sorprendió saber que los dos eran pareja y vivían juntos en un bonito departamento en una modesta zona residencial. 

—Dejando a un lado lo ingrato que eres, te queremos Uechii —Itaya le dijo tras el sorpresivo además de emotivo encuentro—. Nos da tanto gusto verte y saber que estás bien. 

—Luego de la graduación desapareciste —Ueki recordó con pena—. Te buscamos en tu casa y nadie supo decirnos dónde rayos te metiste. 

—Sí tenías problemas, pudiste acudir a nosotros. 

—Yo no sabía...—balbuceó sobrecogido. El tema de la comunicación todavía le costaba demasiado—. Perdonen. Les agradezco que me reciban; prometo que solo serán unos cuantos días, me rehusó a causarles problemas. 

—Tonterías. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras —Itaya le sonrió tras brindarle varias palmadas en la espalda—. Siempre serás bienvenido. 

Aun tras tantos años, agradeció que Ueki e Itaya siguieran apreciándolo. Y le hizo sentir bien saber que al menos dos personas en el mundo se preocupaban por él. 

Desde entonces había pasado ya una semana. En los pequeños lapsos en que no buscaba trabajo de tiempo completo, paseaba sin rumbo por las calles con su guitarra, tal cual si se tratara de un salvavidas al cual aferrarse en medio de una turbulenta tempestad de la cual no sabía si lograría salir sin daños colaterales. La frustración y la rabia eran malas consejeras, aún así, no podía evitar caer bajo su influencia con frecuencia. Ueki e Itaya se portaban muy bien con él, aun así, no quería incomodarlo demasiado con su presencia y pasaba la mayor parte del día fuera y solo regresaba hasta que era preciso. 

Un día, tratando de olvidar los problemas que le aquejaban, llegó a una gran plaza comercial porque buscaba repuestos para las cuerdas de su guitarra. Invirtió lo último que quedaba en su billetera para eso; bastante idiota e irresponsable, cabía destacar. 

Luego, sentado a orillas de una gran fuente decorativa, sacó la telecaster del estuche e hizo los cambios pertinentes. Distraído en la afinación del instrumento, no pudo evitar que una amable mujer que pasaba por ahí le depositará dentro del estuche unas cuantas monedas. 

Ritsuka intentó aclarar que no era lo que ella creía, mas hizo caso omiso. Y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea descabellada. Atreviéndose a usar la música de un modo que nunca antes lo hizo, se alegró de hacer conservado un amplificador pequeño pues el más grande y costoso de su repertorio lo vendió para comprar comida. Así, cada tarde, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Ritsuka acudía a aquella plaza comercial cuyos transeúntes a pesar de ser muy variados eran constantes. 

Al inicio no recibió mucho, sin embargo, al cabo de unas cuantas semanas comenzó a hacerse de una audiencia pequeña. Y aunque no lo consideraría de lo más ideal, por fin hacia algo que amaba. 

Si bien su rutina se volvió más emocionante, Ritsuka se dio cuenta de algo particular los últimos dos días. Siendo honesto, él no era ni por asomo del tipo observador, antes bien olvidaba rostros y nombres con gran facilidad, aun así resultó muy difícil no darse cuenta que ganó un espectador regular. Se trataba de un hombre alto, de complexión delgada y cabello rubio; por lo general llevaba puestas gafas oscuras, grandes bufandas que cubrían su rostro y a veces gorros de lana. Por lo general llegaba a la misma hora, escuchaba dos o tres canciones, depositaba un billete dentro del estuche y después se marchaba. La primera vez que Ritsuka constató cuánto le dejaba en sus visitas iniciales, casi se fue de espaldas gracias a la impresión: era muchísimo más de lo que cualquiera se atrevería a obsequiarle a un extraño solo por el gusto de escucharlo tocar la guitarra. 

Aquella ocasión, para su consternación, fue diferente. Además del dinero, el extraño también le hizo entrega de una tarjeta de presentación y reconoció al instante el logotipo impreso sobre el papel: si su memoria no fallaba, era un club bastante prestigioso donde bandas semi profesionales se presentaban con la esperanza de impresionar a algún caza talentos y debutar bajo su favor. Sorprendido, constató que en la parte trasera tenía escrita una nota pequeña, con horario y día específico. 

Ritsuka desconfío de inmediato. 

¿Qué mierda querría un tipo como ese con él? ¿Y si solo era un engaño? Tentado a hacer caso omiso, estuvo a punto de tirar la pequeña tarjeta en un basurero cercano, pero a último minuto de hacerlo se arrepintió. Vaya locura, se burló irónico tras guardarla en su chaqueta. Y mientras volvía a casa esa noche, jamás se imaginó qué muy pronto su mundo entero cambiaría por completo, pues gracias a la música que tanto amaba retomaría el rumbo perdido. 

Ya que su corazón aprendería que era posible latir siguiendo un ritmo que hasta entonces desconocía, gracias a todo lo que estaba por venir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los kudos para esta historia, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando aunque sea un poquito.  
> En esta entrega tenemos a Ritsuka y su historia, recuerden, es un Canon divergente, por lo tanto la línea de eventos no es exactamente la misma como en el manga. Además, creo que al no haberse encontrado con Mafuyu durante sus años de preparatoria, su vida habría sido completamente diferente a lo que conocemos. 
> 
> Bueno, de nuevo mil gracias por darle una oportunidad. ¡Saludos cordiales!


	5. Con variazioni

Ritsuka consultó su reloj y constató que todavía le quedaban diez minutos antes de la hora pactada. Perfecto. Le parecía bien si se presentaba antes ya que detestaba llegar tarde; era del tipo de persona sumamente puntual, tanto que quienes le conocían lo comparaban con un reloj suizo, pues jamás se retrasaba a menos que fuese por algún motivo de fuerza mayor. 

Deteniéndose a una cuadra del sitio donde le pidieron acudir, Ritsuka se preguntó por enésima vez si no era muy irresponsable de su parte –o increíblemente estúpido– haberse arriesgado a acudir a un lugar que no conocía en absoluto solo por curiosidad. Después de regresar a casa de sus amigos, evitó tratar el tema con ellos y más tarde revisó por segunda ocasión la pequeña tarjeta que aquel extraño le dio. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Cuál sería la razón oculta detrás de aquello? Al día siguiente, justo después de que Ueki e Itaya salieran a atender sus propias ocupaciones, no pudo evitar seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y decidió llamar. 

Resultó ser que el número era privado y pertenecía al gerente del club; lo curioso fue que no pareció extrañarle que un desconocido se pusiera en contacto, antes bien le dio a entender que esperaba algo así. Este le explicó sin andarse con rodeos que lo escuchó tocar y le interesaba ofrecerle un empleo como suplente en una de las bandas que tenían contrato con ellos. Tomando en consideración que le urgía encontrar una nueva fuente de ingresos con urgencia, aunado al hecho de que podría tocar la guitarra, no lo dudó. 

¿Qué tenía que perder? 

El club se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad en un sector altamente popular entre adolescentes y universitarios por igual. Estaba cerrado al público, pues las bandas usualmente se presentaban por las noches; así pues, dirigiéndose a la entrada del local se encontró con un empleado, quien le preguntó si tenía alguna tarjeta de presentación. Mostrándosela, pronto fue guiado por un pasillo adyacente lejos del escenario hasta que le pidieron esperar en una pequeña habitación sin muebles más allá de una silla y una mesa de aspecto sencillo. 

Turbado, comenzó a considerar que cometió un error, y estuvo a punto de largarse cuando, poco después, la puerta se abrió dándole paso a un hombre rubio que intercambió unas cuantas palabras con otra persona antes de entrar por completo. 

A Ritsuka le tomó una fracción de segundo reconocerlo y, obviamente, la impresión lo dejó sin palabras porque se trataba ni más ni menos que de Haruki Nakayama, el bajista de la famosa banda Given. Impactado a niveles alarmantes, Uenoyama permaneció sentado en su lugar rígido, incapaz de moverse o pestañear. ¡Se encontraba frente a una celebridad! ¿Acaso los planetas se habían alineado o algo similar? ¿Cuántas posibilidades existían de encontrarse con una figura pública tan conocida de buenas a primeras? Ninguna, concluyó aturdido. 

Sintiéndose pequeño e insignificante, se removió en la silla inquieto. 

Si el otro músico notó o no su gigantesca consternación, fue educado y evitó mencionarlo; antes bien solo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa amable antes de tomar asiento frente a él. 

—Me alegra tanto que te pusieras en contacto —mencionó con educación impecable, aun cuando Ritsuka seguía atónito y dudaba que su mente pudiera funcionar con normalidad a partir de entones—. Verás, mi nombre es... 

—Lo sé —interrumpió con voz ahogada. 

—Y soy... 

—Si, también sé eso —De inmediato Ritsuka se propinó un golpe en la frente ante sus estúpidas respuestas. 

¡Tenía enfrente a uno de los mejores bajistas de todo Japón, cielo santo! Y lo único que se le ocurría decir era una sarta de tonterías. Quería que la tierra se abriera y le impidiera seguir avergonzándose a sí mismo. 

—¿Eres fan de nuestra música? —quiso saber en pos a disolver un poco la tensión. 

—Supongo —Luego se frotó la nuca en un gesto de nerviosismo—. Disculpe si sueno rudo, pero, ¿por qué rayos está usted aquí? —preguntó un poco brusco—. ¿Se trata de alguna broma o algo parecido? 

—En absoluto —Haruki movió las manos en un esfuerzo por por sacarlo del error—. Lamento tanto misterio al hacerte venir: en realidad no me quedó otro remedio. Hubiese sido en extremo riesgoso acercarme a ti directamente en aquella plaza pública. 

—¡¿Entonces usted era el sujeto extraño que siempre iba a verme tocar?! —concluyó exaltado. 

El otro se llevó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y omitió un suspiro. 

—En efecto —reveló al fin—. Era preciso ocultarme o me habrían descubierto —Haruki se justificó. 

—Sigo sin comprender —Ritsuka se apoyó sobre la mesa con el afán de aferrarse a algo sólido y mantener los pies sobre la tierra—. Cuando llamé al número que venía escrito en la tarjeta, me explicaron que tenían un puesto disponible de suplente en este lugar. 

—Sí, bueno, en parte es cierto —Le concedió razón—: este club es mío y por fortuna casi nadie lo sabe. Imaginé que sería más cómodo si tratábamos el tema en un sitio neutral —Uenoyama entornó los ojos en un signo de confusión. 

—¿Por qué no vamos directo al punto? 

—Creo que será lo mejor —coincidió—. Lo del empleo es genuino, aunque siendo honesto, no desempeñarías tus funciones justamente aquí. ¿Alguna vez has tocado de manera profesional? 

—No realmente... 

—¿Te gustaría tratar? —La pregunta le cayó igual que un balde de agua fría. 

Un segundo: ¿se refería justo a lo que imaginaba? 

No, Ritsuka no podría tener tanta suerte; ni volviendo a nacer una oportunidad de tal magnitud le sería otorgada de buenas a primeras. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría que un guitarrista callejero sin reputación, ni contactos o experiencia real dentro del mundo de la música participara en cualquiera de sus proyectos dentro de las grandes ligas? Nadie. La industria era sumamente hermética y estricta, jamás permitirían algo así, menos tratándose de un don nadie como él. ¡Sonaba ridículo e inverosímil en partes iguales! 

—Ah, ya veo —Ue pareció llegar a una conclusión lógica fuera del entendimiento de Haruki—. Se trata de uno de esos programas que se transmiten en vivo, ¿verdad? ¿Tienen cámaras ocultas? 

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —Pese a que Haru negó tal sospecha, Ritsuka igual se dio a la tarea a inspeccionar el sitio con la esperanza de encontrar alguna—. Solo estamos tú y yo aquí dentro. 

Quedándose quieto, Ritsu al fin desistió de buscar algo que claramente no tenía ningún sentido. 

—¿Qué quiere de mí? 

Resignado, Uenoyama volvió a sentarse luciendo tal cual si alguien le hubiese explicado que la tierra era plana y solo él ignoraba tan importante pieza de información. Conteniendo el impulso de emitir una blasfemia, se mordió la lengua en pos a las buenas formas: iba a darle un síncope de seguir así. 

—Primero me gustaría saber tu nombre —pidió amablemente. 

—Ah...Uenoyama Ritsuka. 

—Es un placer conocerte, Uenoyama —Haruki se mostró más calmado—. Quisiera plantearte una propuesta luego de escucharte tocar durante la última semana; tienes una habilidad sorprendente y la manera en que entiendes la música es asombrosa. 

—Gracias, creo... 

—Imagino que conoces la situación por la cual está pasando Given en estos momentos —No se trataba de una pregunta, ambos lo sabían—. Y quizá está de más explicar cuanta falta nos hace un guitarrista. 

Ritsuka se quedó sin habla. 

—¿Eh? —Fue cuanto atinó a decir. 

Repentinamente su cabeza trabajó a toda velocidad, conectando los puntos que antes le parecían tan confusos e inverosímiles. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? La noticia sobre el suicidio de Yuki Yoshida estuvo en televisión y redes sociales durante semanas; a pesar de las pocas declaraciones emitidas por los miembros que aún conformaban la banda, la opinión pública aseguraba que Given se separaría, pues de poco o nada les serviría haberse tomado un año sabático tratando de retrasar lo inevitable. Y aunque se especulaba sobre la idea de un reemplazo, los fans no se mostraron en absoluto convencidos. 

De pronto aquella situación le pareció risible además de hilarante. ¿Él, unirse a una banda famosa? ¿Él, un perfecto desconocido de entre muchos otros guitarristas talentosos que tenía a disposición cualquier agencia decente del país? Si, claro. 

—Señor Nakayama —Ritsu se animó a expresar su opinión con voz temblorosa—. No me imagino qué le motivó a ofrecerme esto, aun así, dudo mucho que funcione. Soy un don nadie —E hizo especial énfasis en ello—. En verdad lamento lo que ocurrió con Yoshida, pero si buscan publicidad, existen muchas otras maneras… 

Ahora fue el turno de Haruki de sorprenderse. 

—¿No te da ni un poco de curiosidad al menos? 

—Bueno, soy un tipo desempleado que toca en la calle con tal de ganar algo de dinero —Le recordó irónico—. ¿Usted qué cree? 

—Suena absurdo, ¿no? 

—Demasiado —Ritsuka murmuró mortificado. 

—Aún así no has respondido mi pregunta. 

—Pues...no sé porqué me da la impresión de que usted es el único interesado en esta locura—Vaya, era bastante listo, Haruki reflexionó. 

—Escucha, entiendo que es muy repentino y cualquiera en tu lugar creería lo mismo —Haruki de negó a recibir otra respuesta negativa—. ¿Qué te parece si te sometemos a una audición? Cada uno de los prospectos que hemos considerado han hecho lo mismo; si logras impresionar al resto del equipo por tu propia cuenta, estás dentro. 

Ritsuka frunció los labios en una mueca de indecisión. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a responder nada porque por segunda vez la puerta volvió a abrirse, y Akihiko Kaji también se unió a la reunión. ¿Qué mierda? ¿En serio cada uno de los integrantes de Given estaban ahí? Uenoyama creyó que eran demasiadas cosas para digerirlas en un solo día. Gruñó por lo bajo ante la sensación de que pronto lidiaría con una migraña de proporciones mayúsculas. 

—Hola —saludó casual, en un acto muy normal y cotidiano—. Lamento la tardanza; debí perder a algunos reporteros mientras me dirigía hacia acá. ¿Es él, Haru? 

—Sí, su nombre es Uenoyama Ritsuka. 

—Un gusto conocerte, hombre —El aludido apenas y reaccionó—. ¿Ya aceptó? 

—Pues... 

Ante la duda, Akihiko los observó a ambos con detenimiento e inmediatamente comprendió que los resultados de la charla no eran buenos. Sabía cuán sensato y persuasivo podía ser Haruki, aun así, no culpaba al pobre chico por ser escéptico y actuar a la defensiva ante la propuesta. Desde cualquier perspectiva, sonaba como un disparate. 

—Debo suponer que Haruki ya se encargó de contarte la situación —Ritsuka asintió—. No preguntaré qué opinas al respecto porque puedo verlo escrito en todo tu rostro. Aun así, ¿qué te parece si lo consideras por unos días? Basados en nuestra propia experiencia, sabemos cuán abrumador es tomar una decisión de semejante calibre. 

—¿En serio? 

—¡Por supuesto! —E ignoró el tono de sospecha del otro—. Cuando te sientas listo o hayas pensado algo concreto, ven aquí otra vez. E independientemente de lo que elijas, sabremos respetarlo. 

Si bien Haruki trató de protestar, Akihiko le propinó un ligero apretón en el muslo derecho por debajo de la mesa a manera de contención. 

—Gracias. 

Abrumado, Ritsuka tomó su guitarra y procedió a marcharse de inmediato. Al darles la espalda, Haruki le hizo señas inconformes a su novio, el cual intentó tranquilizarlo del mismo modo pues guiándose por los comentarios y algunos pocos vídeos tomados a escondidas por Haru sobre el guitarrista, hizo una última jugada. 

—Tienes talento, Uenoyama —Akihiko comentó antes de que saliera—. Seguir desperdiciándolo en las calles sería una verdadera lástima. 

Deteniéndose al instante, los ojos azules de Ritsuka lo miraron con fiereza: sin embargo, en lugar de ofenderse, solo atino a agitar su mano a manera de despedida. 

—¿Acaso te volviste loco? —El reproche de Haruki vino acompañado por un manotazo poco amable una vez se quedaron a solas—. ¿Por qué rayos lo dejaste ir así nada más? ¡Lo necesitamos! 

—¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Volverá. 

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? 

—Lo sé —dijo acariciándole el cabello con cariño—. Confía en mí. 

Haruki suspiró. Akihiko siempre tuvo una excelente intuición en cuanto a las personas respectaba: solo le rogaba al cielo que esta vez no hubiese cometido un error. 

En caso contrario...Given pasaría a ser historia. 


End file.
